A blood covered Sunflower
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: ONESHOT. Shinnosuke went to Himawari's apartment to play, but finds something horrifying. Yandere Incest (Himawari X Shin-Chan), High school AU, and Himawari is 6th grade in elementary school. Rated T for yandere, and blood.


A/N I don't own Crayon Shin chan or any anime.

Shin-Chan's POV

"Oh great, Hima-Chan's gonna be really pissed off!"

My name is Nohara Shinnosuke. I am 17 years old and I'm a high school student at Byakudan Senior High. I was running to an apartment building to play with my little sister, Himawari. However the trains were late so i had to run there. I was supposed to come in 7 PM, but because of the damned trains, i arrived in 9 PM. Moreover, i also got late because I had to run some errands for Nene Sakurada, my childhood friend.

It was a 5 story apartment and Himawari lived at the top floor. Upon reaching there i walked up to the top floor and went to room number 444, and before i opened the door, i felt as if a chill ran down by spine. In Japan, number 4 and death were spelled the same (Shi), and more worse, this is the first time I've been in this place, plus it's dead silent and there's no one living here except for her.

I opened the door and walked inside the apartment.

"Oh, great."

Himawari is sitting on the sofa, it seems that she's been waiting for me. She's wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, and a pair of blue shorts.

"Well, well, well. Look who's late to come play~" She said playfully.

"I'm sorry Hima-Chan, the trains were running late so i had to get here on foot."

"That's OK, Onii-Chan (big brother). But what I don't tolerate is that girl You're with earlier this evening." She told me, referring to Nene.

"Eh? How do You know that I was with Nene this evening?" I asked.

"Because Onii-Chan..." She said, lowering her head, before raising it up again, revealing that her eyes had became empty like a doll's, and is shaded by her brown hair. She then said " **I've been watching you** ~" in a playful but creepy tone.

"Uhh, Hima-Chan... Are you OK?"

" **Why of course I'm OK, hey Onii-Chan, let's go to the dining table. I made dinner you know?** " She said, before giggling in the end.

I followed her deeper inside the apartment, revealing a nice kitchen, and a dining table which fits for 2 people. However, what creeps me out is what is on top of the dining table.

I saw **Nene's decapitated head, placed on a white dinner plate.**

"H-Hima-Ch-Chan, W-what i-is this?" I asked, totally scared of what I'm seeing right now.

She then walked towards the dining table, and picks up Nene's head, causing blood to pour on the table and some were covering her hands and face. She then proceeded to lick the blood.

" **She's trying to take you away, and is in the way of our love, so she had to die, Ehehee~** " She said, still playful but now the creepiness is multiplied tenfold.

I then bolted back to the front door and down the stairs. I can't believe that my OWN little sister would murder someone.

As i was running down the stairs I heard her saying " **Yes, Yes! Let's go play hide and seek, Onii-Chan! But if I find you, I'm going to give a big penalty for running away! GAHAHAHA!** " making me run even faster.

I ran to the direction of the Kasukabe public park, where there were many trees. Upon reaching there, I climbed up on of the trees and hid there. A few minutes later I heard Himawari coming into the park with a small chainsaw in hand. I wonder where on earth did she find that thing?

" **Onii-Chan, Oh Onii-Chan~! You can't hide from Hima, Hima can smell you! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " She said, her appearance is now really like a psycho, her eyes widened creepily, and that laugh is menacing, as if I was watching a horror movie.

I then saw her turning around the corner of the tree where I'm at, before walking off. I then sighed in relief, thinking I was finally safe, but I couldn't be more wrong.

" **I FOUND YOOOOOUUUUUUU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " She said in an ear wrenching tone, and began to cut the tree down with the chainsaw.

3rd Person POV

Himawari had cut down the tree with the chainsaw, causing Shinnosuke to fall to the ground along with the tree. Shinnosuke was knocked out on impact with the ground. Himawari then walked closer to her brother's unconscious body.

" **Don't worry, Onii-Chan! I will not kill you, but I will make you NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

She said, laughing maniacally as she dragged her brother all the way back to her apartment.

Upon reaching the apartment, Himawari then used the chainsaw to saw off Shinnosuke's arms and legs, so that **He will stay with His psycho Imouto** (little sister) **FOREVER**!

A/N well that's it. A yandere one shot which is incest, and the reason for me naming the title like that is because Himawari means sunflower in english. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the fic and please leave a review! Goodbye, and stay awesome!


End file.
